Looking For Love
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Aquele homem sempre foi imprevisível, uma verdadeira incógnita para uma mulher como ela. - Luffy & Hancock - Oneshot


**N/A:** One Piece não me pertence! Oda-sama owna *-*

Acho... AAAACHO, que é a primeira LuffyxHancock do FF ! –e é minha primeira fic de One Piece *-* – Acho que o pessoal não consegue sentir os sentimentos da Hebihime-sama. Poxa, ela tem QUALQUER um aos pés dela menos o Luffy! Dá pra entender um pouquinho a 'aflição' dela né? *-* Eu tentei passar eles nessa fic, sem fugir da historia do mangá. Contém Spoiler's da atual saga, porque não tinha como não colocar... ^^

To numa fase Whitesnake da vida, e to usando outra música deles! //Pra quem nunca ouviu outra musica que não seja _'Is This Love'_, eu aconselho a baixar pelo menos um cd. É muito bom pessoas –q

* * *

_I'm looking for love, all around me_ / **Estou procurando amor, por toda parte**

_Looking for love, to surround me_ / **Procurando amor, para me rodear**

_The love that I need__, to rescue the state of my heart..._ / **O amor que eu preciso, para salvar o estado do meu coração...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Looking For Love.**

Boa Hancock x Monkey D. Luffy

* * *

Quando o conheceu, o medo de ter sido descoberta lhe assombrou. O medo por não conseguir petrificá-lo chegava a ser pequeno diante da tempestade que poderia vir caso ele falasse algo. _Mas ele não fez isso_. Ele tinha todos os motivos, mas manteve a boca fechada. Foi a primeira grande surpresa. O modo como ele protegeu o segredo dela e de suas irmãs a fez chorar. Literalmente.

Então, sem que percebesse, Hebihime se apaixonou. Tão cegamente que ignorou tudo e todos apenas para ajudá-lo a entrar na maior prisão do mundo, e aceitou o convite –indiretamente– para participar na batalha contra o Shirohige. Tudo isso porque não conseguia dizer não para Luffy. Alguma coisa dentro dela havia mudado. Hancock nunca tinha sido uma mulher que corava, gaguejava ou qualquer outra coisa. Ela era senhora de si, mas agora, era apenas uma garotinha assustada com um primeiro grande amor.

Enquanto iam para Impel Down, eles ficaram no mesmo quarto. Luffy tinha de ficar escondido, por isso, não tinha como ela sair de perto dele. _"Durma um pouco"_, murmurava ele, ainda meio sonolento para ela toda vez que virava de lado na grande cama. No chão, ela apenas colocava a mão sobre o peito tentando se acalmar. Aquela preocupação...

O coração dela batia acelerado apenas por lembrar disso, por isso, ela evitava lembrar das coisas que aconteceram depois. Em Impel Down, depois de petrificar câmeras e a própria guarda, depois de senti-lo sair de debaixo da sua capa... Depois de pedir desculpas por não poder mais ajudar, depois de pedir para ele tomar cuidado... Bom. Se ela voltasse a lembrar da voz dele chamando-lhe pelo nome, do contato de suas mãos juntas, desmaiaria.

Por isso, ignorava tudo. Até mesmo aquela declaração rápida, aquele _aishiteru_, que ele havia murmurado antes de se infiltrar na prisão¹. Ignorava, mas não por ódio, LONGE DISSO. Ignorava, pois tinha medo de se distrair; não seria pega novamente de guarda baixa. Não mais.

E naquele momento, enquanto via homens e mais homens despedaçando-se aos seus pés, permitiu-se lembrar dele um pouco. Havia escutado que um barco estava preso entre a corrente exclusiva da marinha. Mas agora, o portão da justiça estava aberto... Onde ele estava? Porque estava demorando tanto? Ele não queria salvar o irmão? Ela jogou os cabelos para trás, petrificando sem querer uma dúzia de marinheiros; ela precisava vê-lo, achá-lo no meio daquela bagunça...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

_Aquele tom de voz! _

Olhou para cima, junto com todos os outros. Os olhos azuis se arregalaram em choque: um navio caia do céu e alguém dentro dele gritava alguma coisa incompreensível.

Seu coração parou, por alguns segundos, e ela se viu caindo lentamente sendo amparada por sua cobra.

Aquele homem realmente era o único que a conseguia surpreender. O céu seria o último lugar que ela procuraria o futuro rei dos piratas.

* * *

**N/A:** ¹ - No capítulo 526, o Luffy antes de 'entrar' na prisão, diz um _"Arigatou"_ para a Hancock com os lábios, de longe, e ela acaba entendendo _"Aishiteru"_ !

**Review's**? *-*


End file.
